colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Templecruiser
Templecruiser is one of the possible missions that can be accessed from Cardinale Station. Mission Selection Dargothan Combine Subcontract Tol.C49/b TOP SECRET combat support. Dargothan Military protocols apply. Excellent rates. Briefing Dargothan Combine Subcontract Tol.C49/b TOP SECRET combat support. Objectives: 1. Decloak Cult Cruisers by moving in close to them. 2. Decloak Cult Templecruiser by moving in close to it. 3. Ensure success of pulse missile strikes by eliminating anti-missile defenses. continue... | The Cult are carrying out a genocidal campaign on the edges of our domain. We can no longer sit back and ignore their xenophobic aggression. We must take action.| We need your specialist help to 'paint' the locations of various cloaked Cult ships, in order to facilitate a Dargothan attack on their TempleCruiser.| You will have to venture into the Cult's cloaked defenses and force the decloak of their Destroyers - once decloaked, the fleetships will be targeted by pulse missiles fired from a specially modified Dargothan fleetship.| It is anticipated that the Templecruiser will decloak in order to flee once it's escorts are destroyed.| The Cult use a specially modified Cloaking device and our Decloaker technology is not yet capable of collapsing their Cloaking Field to reveal their position. However, if you can get close enough to a cloaked Cult ship your presence will force it to decloak. A 30000 CR reward is offered with this contract. Briefing Unit Information TempleCruiser RED on Radar Once Decloaked Primary Target Destroyers RED on Radar Once Decloaked Forces Dargothan Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Dargothan Cruiser *?x Pulse Missile (Launched by Dargothan Cruiser when Cult Destroyers or the Templecruiser uncloak) Cult Forces *4x Cult Destroyer (All Destroyers start the mission cloaked and uncloak when the player gets close to them or recloak if the player is too far away) *15? (Infinite?)x Cult Fighter *1x Cult Templecruiser (Uncloaks when all Cult Destroyers are destroyed) *3x Cult Interceptor (All Cult Interceptors jump in when the Cult Templecruiser uncloaks) Neutral *2x Asteroid Dialogue Several Seconds Pass *Dargothan Cruiser: We suspect the Cult cruisers may be cloaked. Can you flush them out? Cult Destroyer Uncloaks *Message: Cult Fleetship uncloaking. Pulse Missile Launched *Dargothan Cruiser: Missile locked and launching - now. Pulse Missile's Target Cloaks Or Destroyed By Player *Dargothan Cruiser: Missile has lost its target. Repeat, wayward missile. Cult Templecruiser Uncloaks *Dargothan Cruiser: We have Cult Templecruiser on radar now. Pulse Missile Hits Cult Templecruiser *Message: Pulse missile merely damaged the Templecruiser. Recommend extending assault. Do not allow the craft to leave. Templecruiser Jumps Out *Message: Templecruiser leaving the area. Dargothan Cruiser Shields Depleted *Message: Dargothan Cruiser shields are down. Dargothan Cruiser Destroyed *Message: Dargothan Cruiser destroyed. Debriefing Success Dargothan Combine Subcontract Tol.C49/b TOP SECRET combat support. An excellent paint job. The destruction of the Cult's Templecruiser will be a crushing blow to their morale. The Dargothan people thank you for your fight for racial justice. Reward: 30000 CR Total Payment: 30000 CR Failure Dargothan Combine Subcontract Tol.C49/b TOP SECRET combat support. You have failed us. Many of our people will die because of your inadequacies in this mission. Rewards *30000 CR (Complete Mission) Trivia Unused data calls this mission 'The Templecruiser's Doomed'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions